No Frickin' Way
by Medie
Summary: "I should have been dead. I know that." (Reyesfic. Crossover with Highlander)


Title: No Frickin' Way   
Author: M.Edison  
Archive: To XFMU anybody else. Ask first.  
Rating: PG-13  
Feedback: Yes please, keep it polite! But send to medison@thezone.net  
Keywords: Reyes Fic, Crossover with Highlander: The Series, Alternate Universe,  
1st Person POV   
Spoilers: General ones for Season 9   
Warning: Not really beta'd.  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. If I did, the characters would behave like the   
characters and Scully'd admit where her true love really lies yadda yadda   
yadda. ;-) Kate (mentioned and appears in flashback *sorta*) is mine and you  
wouldn't want her. Stubborn Scots can be such a pain *rolls eyes*  
Summary: I should have been dead. I know that."   
  
"No Frickin' Way"   
by Medie  
-------------   
  
No frickin' way.   
  
It was my first thought when I opened my eyes. I lay there, staring up at the  
ceiling thinking, no frickin' way. I should have been dead. I know that. A fall  
down a flight of stairs that steep should have killed me.   
  
It did kill me.   
  
I didn't know it then, I thought I'd been knocked unconscious, but it had.   
It had killed me.   
  
I didn't find out until a week later. At work. I went down to see another  
agent, a forensic pathologist, who was handling an autopsy for case we were  
working on and suddenly there's this . . . sensation flooding through me. I   
still can't describe accurately how it felt. It was in me, around me, like   
someone was running ice cold fingers up my spine into my head and it didn't  
stop until I came face to face with the other agent. Kate MacGregor.   
  
She had this wary expression on her face and I realized then she felt it too.  
She relaxed a little when she met my gaze and I realized, I must have had the  
same expression on my face that she'd had on hers. She said nothing for a moment,  
just studying me with those eyes . . . they were the most confusing thing. Agent   
MacGregor looked as if she wasn't a day older than thirty-five but her eyes . . .  
they were old, very old. They kind of reminded me of an indian shaman I'd met once.  
He'd looked like he was only in his forties but he looked at me with this ancient   
gaze, like he could see into my soul.   
  
Kate had the same eyes.   
  
After a moment, she smiled sadly and said, "You don't know what you've become   
do you?"   
  
With those words, she threw my world into complete turmoil.   
  
Immortals.   
  
A bunch of people running around with swords, chopping each other's heads off  
and living forever?   
  
No frickin' way.   
  
I mean, I believe some theories that can be pretty out there. Just ask John.  
I've come up with the weirdest ideas known to man but a self-genocidal race   
chasing after some mythical prize, which by the way they have no way of figuring  
out what that prize is, and hiding what they are from everybody?   
  
No frickin' way.   
  
Did I mention she said I'd become one of them?   
  
Well, she did. She asked me a few questions, had something happened to me   
lately, something drastic, where I'd lost consciousness?   
  
My answer to that had to be yes. That unforgettable tumble down the stairs.  
  
Was I adopted?   
  
Yes. My birth parents were unknown, even to the adoption agency, but I'd   
always considered the Reyes's to be my family anyway, so much so that I had  
a tendency to 'forget' they weren't my real parents.   
  
Had I felt this really strange, indescribable sensation when I walked out of  
the elevator?   
  
Yeah...that funny, cold fingers up the spine thing.   
  
She'd nodded and told me that in all likelihood my fall had killed me. Since  
there probably hadn't been a lot of trauma, I'd revived quickly but she was   
sure of it. I was Immortal.   
  
No frickin' way.   
  
I'd said that aloud that time and she'd sighed, muttering something about hating  
when the new ones got like this and then she'd taken a scalpel in her hand.   
  
That's when I got the feeling beating a hasty exit might be a good idea but  
she moved faster than me and grabbed my arm. Spinning me to face her, she'd  
slid her grip down to my hand, turned it so it was palm up, then sliced across   
the soft skin. Deep too.   
  
Hurt like hell.   
  
I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let go. I tried to yell but no sound   
came out. All I could do was stand there and stare as the cut closed itself  
up and all that was left to show there had ever been a wound...was a line of  
blood.   
  
No frickin' way.   
  
I know I said it aloud again and she just smiled wryly saying that about   
summed it up.   
  
So there it is. I'm Immortal. Kate says its supposed to be a secret and that  
most Immortals don't tell anyone...not unless they're damn sure they can trust  
them. They've survived witch hunts and the like before and they don't care to   
repeat the process.   
  
Me either, after reading some of the old cases in the X-Files, I'm not eager  
to go shouting from the rooftops about my experience either. I don't even   
want to *think* about telling John. He has a hard enough time with the rest  
of it but *this*?!   
  
I know he'll wonder, deep down, why Luke didn't get this chance but, to be  
truthful? I'm glad he didn't. I can't imagine a child in this world. Having  
to face fighting, and killing, to stay alive. I can't. Kate tells me there   
are child Immortals, not many since they don't usually last long, and that   
some do survive. But I can't imagine it.   
  
The training, the rules, the Game...   
  
God, a child in this world?   
  
My mine refuses to even face the possibility.   
  
Just like it shies away from the thought of telling John.   
  
I know I will. Some day. It's only a matter of time. We work in a dangerous  
business. If I get shot or stabbed or whatever...I'll heal and he'll be there  
to see it. If not him then Brad, or AD Skinner or Dana...   
  
Somebody will see me, either they will see me heal, or they will see me die...albeit  
temporarily. They'll still see me.   
  
If I heal, then I have to explain.   
  
If I die...then I have to leave.   
  
I'm not looking forward to that one. I don't want to go. I want to stay here.  
With my friends and...well, my family. John's like family after all. I don't   
want to leave them. Any of them. There's so much going on here...   
  
The only reason Kate says I can stay here now is that no one saw me die. To  
the best of my knowledge anyway. No one came looking and no ambulance showed  
up. So she thinks I can carry on as normal for now.   
  
For now.   
  
I don't want to think about later. For now I'll content myself with training,  
learning how to use a sword, and the Game's rules and everything...   
  
For now.   
  
I refuse to think about what could happen. What may lie ahead.   
  
Because when I think about leaving; abandoning my friends and my family...   
  
No frickin' way.   
  
finis 


End file.
